Werehog Love
by cutie.pie.9500
Summary: When Amy discovers Shadow lying on her front porch, not only unconscious, but in the form of a werehog. Later on, she finds Sonic werehog too. To add to her troubles, they're a little protective of Amy and try to win her over. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! : **this is my first ever fanfic and im pretty proud of it :). please note that this is not a SONIC UNLEASHED related story and that i dont own any of the characters and that they all belong to Sega and so on. I need some comments and reviews for this story to continue so if you like, please please R&R! thaaanks and enjoy 3.

* * *

He was being chased the entire day by the hunters. They were wearing him out, and he knew he couldn't out run them like before. He ran through the forest, as far as his weak legs would take him.

They were shooting at him now. Shooting needles at him that carried green fluid for their experiment. He could not see properly because it was the middle of the night, but it was a full moon so the moon light illuminated some of the forest.

His heart was beating a mile a minute and his breathing was turning into panting. He tripped on a couple of rocks and fell on his knees, scraping them.

He cursed under his breath but while he was on the ground, the hunters took this to their advantage and started firing at him. They shot him a couple of times in the arm and he sucked in his breath, trying to endure the pain. The green fluid seeped into his veins and was now running through his bloodstream. He yanked the needles out of his arms, but it was too late. The fluid was already in his system, ready to take over his body."

Alright boys, we've completed our mission!" called out one of the hunters to the other men.

He turned around to stare at the human who shot him and the human saw the emotions playing around him. He was outraged yet terrified. He knew that it was rare sight to see the _Ultimate Life Form _like this.

"Are you sure two are enough?" asked a second. "Yeah…"he said looking down upon the hedgehog lying on the ground "two is plenty."

They all got together and disappeared into the night, leaving their victim on the ground. He whimpered silently.

He felt afraid. Everything inside him was hurting. His muscles ached, his bones ached, **everything**.

He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut._ What the __**hell's**__ happening to me? _He thought to himself. He never felt so helpless and useless in his entire life. He started shivering due to his muscles tensing up and the sudden drop in the temperature. He tried to get up, but more pain surged through his body as he moved. He fell back onto the cold, damp, forest bed. His head started to feel heavy and his vision started getting blurry. His muscles started hurting more and more by the second. He groaned and clenched his fists.

Suddenly, he felt his muscles being pulled. He frantically opened his eyes to see his arms _growing_. His hands became larger and his gloves ripped off of his hands. Claws grew out of his fingers, the pain too much to bear.

He screamed in agony, his eyes building moisture at the bottom. His legs grew twice their size as he felt his muscles pulling again. His teeth grew longer and sharper. His fur was growing longer and thicker. He was larger than before. His chest puffed out, giving him a muscular figure. His midnight black fur ran everywhere around his body but his chest was still white. His red markings grew longer with his arms and legs. His head grew thicker fur and his ears did as well. He still could not see properly but he was in less pain then before.

He got up, noticing that his shoes were still on feet, but felt tighter. He took them off and threw them somewhere into the bushes.

He stumbled to find some form of shelter around. As if the moon had answered his prayers, the moonlight was shining down on a pink house in the distance. He moved towards it carefully, trying not to waste the little energy he had.

He approached the house, breathing hard. He examined the small house. The front porch had two vases of roses on either side of it. The door was white, while the rest of the house was pink. He took one step onto the porch, but he felt fatigued and his energy was drained. He could not feel his legs anymore and collapsed onto the porch, only a few inches away from the white door.

* * *

_So what did y'all think? R&R please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, i didnt think that this story would get lots of positive feedback so quickly! Im glad you guys are enjoying it so far and i'll try my best to keep it interesting ;) anyway here's chapter 2! enjoy_

_

* * *

_

_(Amy's P.O.V)  
_I woke up, startled. My heart was pounding and it felt like it was going to burst. My breathing was rapid and hoarse. My eyes were wide open with fright as I stared at my ceiling.

I looked over to see the digital clock on my dresser and read the digits _2:34 AM._

I sat up looking around in my room, trying to figure out what woke me up. It wasn't a nightmare, because I was having a very pleasant dream. As I thought, I was sure that I remember hearing a _thump_ that came from downstairs.

I decided to go see where that noise came from. I tossed the sheets over and swung my feet off the bed. I put on my red slippers and went downstairs. I turned on the lamp in the living room and saw that everything was in order. All the pictures on the walls were still there. No furniture was knocked over and all the books on the shelves were still in their proper order. I went inside the kitchen and again, everything was still in order. _That's weird…_I thought to myself. Where could that noise have come from then? I was sure that I heard something.

I looked out the window to see if any of my vases on the front porch were knocked over. Before I could even look at the vases, my gaze shifted to this black lump lying on my porch. My breath got stuck in my throat and all of my muscles tensed up.

Pure fear and adrenaline shot through my body and I couldn't move at all. I stared at the un-moving thing on my porch. "W-what…is that?" I said to myself quietly.

My muscles finally allowed me to move and I ran to the door and yanked it open. I stared at the monster lying only a few inches away from me. This monster looked somewhat familiar. He had red markings on his furry quills and down his long arms and legs.

"S-Shadow?" I stuttered.

Just as the name escaped from my lips, a sudden cool breeze came and made the leaves on the trees rustle in the wind. This earned a shiver down my spine along with goose bumps all up my arms. He lay there, eyes closed, breathing slowly.

I bent down slowly on my knees, examining him. I laid my trembling hand on his fur and looked for any major injuries. I lifted my hand to make sure that there was no blood.

He was very warm, so at least he was alive. I got up and wondered what I was going to do next.

_Should I take him inside? _I wondered.

I thought that it was probably the best thing to do. I wasn't going to leave him here, lying across my porch. Making up my mind, I decided to get him inside my house.

I bent down and grabbed his long arms, putting them over my shoulders. I dragged him into the doorway, looking back to see if there was any trail of blood behind him.

I led him inside and placed him in front of my fireplace. I turned around to go close the door and shut the cold out of my home. I started the fire and sat down on my couch across from him.

I looked at him, the fire illuminating both the room and him. He looked different and yet the same. What was different about him was his arms and legs were now twice their size. His finger tips had sharp claws and so did his toes. He had a lot of fur. Seeing all that fur made me want to go sit next to him, and cuddle into his big mane.

What was the same was the color of his fur. Midnight black with red markings on him. He still had his trademark frown along with his furry white chest fur. He started moving a little, his frown creasing, and his eyes slowly opening. I took in a deep bearth, bracing myself for what was coming next.

_(Shadow's P.O.V)  
_As I slowly opened my eyes, I remembered collapsing in front of a house. My surroundings did not correspond to my memory.

I was lying down on a wooden floor in front of a fireplace, its warmth spreading throughout my body. The room was dimly lit by the fire and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blob of pink on the couch.

I turned my head to get a better look and my eyes were suddenly locked with a pair of curious, jade ones. We stared at each other for a long time. My eyes never leaving hers and hers never leaving mine. She was wearing a white tank top with red pajama bottoms. She had red slippers on her feet but they were slightly ripped in the front. Her pink quills were messy and she had bags under her eyes.

She looked so very familiar, but I couldn't figure out her name. I broke out of her mesmerizing gaze, moving mine towards the pictures on the beige colored walls.

The pictures had her in them along with her friends, I assumed. I recognized a few of her friends. One of them had her and the yellow fox, Tails. Another had her with a cream colored rabbit, with a chao sitting on her head. And then I saw the one that didn't have her in it. It was the biggest frame of all, and it had a picture of the blue faker, _Sonic._

I heard a low, grumbling sound and quickly realized that it was me. I heard a tiny gasp escape the pink hedgehog's lips and I turned to look at her.

I had no intention of scaring her. I wanted to go sit beside her to reassure her that I wasn't here to harm her. _Amy Rose…_the name drifted into my thoughts.

Was that her name?

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out, but rather a dog like whine.

She looked at me confused. I was also confused. I tried again, but failed at forming a sentence. She cocked her head to the side and said "You can't talk, can you?". I shook my head, trying to communicate with her.

She got up from the couch and slowly approached me. I didn't know what she was going to do but I got up on my four legs and backed away into the corner, snarling at her in a defensive pose.

She flinched back at my response. She looked at me, doubting if she should continue closer. She approached me even slower this time. "I won't hurt you, Shadow. I just want to help" she cooed.

Just at the softness of her tone made my muscles weak and I was forced to relax. My growling grew quieter and the muscles in my face also relaxed. She was now knelt in front of me, the light from the fire sparkling in her eyes and I was under a hypnotic spell when she looked at me.

My senses were sharper now, and her sweet scent was surrounding me, making me feel slightly light headed.

She slowly lifted her hand and laid it on the side of my muzzle. She slowly stroked my cheek, her touch sending a shiver down my spine but also relaxed me. I leaned into her warm palm as she continued the soothing gesture.

I wanted to get closer to her, as close as possible, to feel secure in her arms. I also didn't want to get too close, though. I feared that if I started getting myself attached to this girl, then I would crave her company too much.

Deciding that I needed the comfort right now, I let out a low groan and gently pressed against her chest.

The warmth that came off of her body was even warmer than the one that come from the fire place. I felt her heart beating against my cheek, its quick thumping was like a lullaby to my ears.

She wrapped her arms around my head, pressing closer to me. She stroked the back of my head gently and spoke softly.

"Don't worry, Shadow" she whispered " I'll find out who did this to you and when I do, I'll make sure they fix it."

I felt so safe in her embrace. Although I didn't know what my new strengths were, I knew that I could easily hurt her. I had to be careful with her because I couldn't stand the thought of hurting her or _getting _hurt. I decided that while I was with her that I would protect her with my own life. I made that my priority.

_Just remember, Shadow… _I thought to myself, _Don't get too close._

_

* * *

_

_i already have SOME part of this story finished, so that's why it may seem that the next few chapters may be posted up quickly. I'll only keep posting if you guys like it so keep giving me some feedback, besides that, you guys are amazing especially for my first fanfic. ta-ta for now ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, so i usually would wait for a few more reviews but i wont be able to update for a few days so im putting up the next chapter. Enjooooy 3_

_

* * *

__(Amy's P.O.V)  
_

He was warmer and softer than I imagined. When he came that close to me, it was probably the last thing I expected. I was expecting him to take a snap at me, even though I wasn't afraid.

I sensed that _he_ was afraid and he was seeking comfort. I tried my best to calm him down, but I knew that right now, I couldn't do much for him. I let go of his enormous head and looked into his eyes.

I could see my reflection in his shimmering ruby eyes. He gave me a look filled with trust.

I was happy inside, that I had accomplished this within a short amount of time. I got up and so did he. He didn't stand on both legs anymore, but rather on all fours.

He was up to my shoulder when he was on all fours. I could barely imagine how big he was on his two legs.

"Would you like to stay here and sleep by the fireplace or would you like to sleep in my room, upstairs?" I asked him.

He opened his mouth but then quickly closing it, remembering that he couldn't speak. He walked towards the fireplace and lay down in front of it.

"Would you like me to get you some blankets? Maybe a pillow or-"Before I could even finish offering, he came up to me and slowly pushed me towards the staircase. "Okay, okay" I said, putting my hands up "But if you need anything, I'm in my room" I said before walking up stairs.

He watched my every move which made me somewhat nervous. I got to my room and kicked off my slippers. I plopped down onto my bed and buried myself into the covers.

Who could have done that to Shadow? Were they after _him_ or maybe they mistook him for someone else? My head was flowing with questions. It's not every day that a werehog collapses onto your front porch, y'know...

I turned to lie on my back and stared at the ceiling. I should definitely go talk to Sonic and Tails about this.

They would help me. They always did. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything for Shadow, besides give him shelter, but that was about it.

Having enough of being confused, I closed my eyes to drift to sleep. As soon as they were closed, I was out like a light.

_(_Shadow's P_.O.V)  
_The warmth of the fireplace did not compare to Amy's warmth. Now that I experienced how _good _it felt to be in her embrace, I wanted more. I wanted her to be here, by my side, telling me that everything was going to be "okay".

Her scent still clung to my fur, making my heart twist with her sweet scent. The tingling sensation still lingered on my body, where she made contact. Before I could stop myself, I let out a whine.

I _craved _her company.

Even though our moment did not last very long, it triggered something inside of me. Yes, something that I thought was lost a long time ago. Something that I thought only my dear Maria could give me.

The feeling of being at ease, being comforted, feeling relaxed. Amy had also triggered _other _feelings that I didn't know that I could feel. The longing for her presence, and the _desire _for _her _to be with _me._

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

_No, no, no! I can't get attached…_ I thought to myself.

Everything that I got close to was suddenly ripped out of my life. I was a danger magnet. I was bad luck.

The only thing that I want, I can't have.

Maybe things would be different this time. If I protected her, then maybe I could have her in my life.

I looked at the staircase. I got up and went upstairs as quietly as I could. I listened to the sound of her soft snoring and followed the sound. I entered her dark room.

She lay on her back with her face facing me. Her arm lay across from her, closer to me. I could hear her soft breathing and she would mumble something every now and then. I went and sat beside the bed and watched her for a while.

She continued to mumble in her sleep and my ears perked up when she clearly said "Shadow".

A crooked smile appeared across her face and sent my heart beating ten times faster. She said my name, so that meant she was dreaming about me. A smile appeared across _my _face and a half closed my eyes.

This girl.

This girl was pulling me closer and closer into her life, and she probably didn't even realize it. I lay my head beside her hand and inhaled her scent. I had a hard time controlling my actions when I was around her, especially when I was this close to her. It was like she easily opened the doors of my _real _personality and took everything back to the surface.

She wasn't even awake and she was making me go insane. I suddenly snapped back to reality and caught myself _licking _her fingers.

I quickly put me tongue away, but when that happened, I tasted her. She tasted even better than she smelled! It was too late to run off and pretend that nothing happened, because she was looking at me with wide eyes.

Her breathing picked up and so did her heartbeat. "Shadow" she breathed, sounding a little startled. I was backing away from her when she held her hand out and frantically called me back.

I froze. I knew that I shouldn't have come up here in the first place. Now, she had woken up by my stupid actions and she wanted me here. I knew that going downstairs would have been the best idea but I wanted to be close to her tonight, and maybe every night I was here…

I slowly went back to my original place and looked up at her.

"Would you…" she hesitated "…like to sleep here with me?" she said patting the spot beside her.

I didn't even need to think about it. I climbed up on the bed and greedily lay next to her warm body. She scooted a little closer, hesitating whether she should move even closer, but I closed the space between us completely.

She snuggled into my arm and I rested me head on her shoulder. She let out a soft sigh and I let out a deep breath. She stroked the fur on my arm and before I could control myself once again, I started purring.

She giggled and looked up at me. She smiled her heart-warming smile. She lifted hear hand and stroked my head and my ears.

The same feeling I got when I was with her downstairs returned and filled my entire body. It was a mixture of comfort, compassion, and something else that I couldn't understand. She stopped petting me and whispered

"Good-night, Shadow the Werehog". She yawned and nuzzled into my arm.

_Shadow the Werehog _I thought. I hoped that I wasn't going to stay like this for a while.

_(Amy's P.O.V)  
_He looked so cute when he was like this. He definitely showed much more emotion than before, but I feared that that was about to change. Letting out a sigh, I enjoyed the little happiness he showed and tried to take advantage of it. I thought about what we were going to do tomorrow.

What would I give him for breakfast? I pushed that question to the back of my mind, deciding to think about that when it was actually morning. I closed my eyes to listen to the soft purring that came from him. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

_(Amy's Dream...)_

I was hiding behind a building and looking over at these people who were walking around with their guns in their hands. They would say something to each other, but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

They were all wearing red jackets with a silver circle on the back. In the middle of the circle was the letter H in black. They all wore the same black pants and the pants had a silver H on them as well.

Suddenly, the one with the grey hair spotted me and I could hear him say "There he is!".

He? I'm pretty sure he could have told that I was a girl because he wasn't that far anyway. He looked old though, so…

I automatically started running, as if I had no control of my body. I was running really fast and I didn't even know I could run _this _fast. I ran down the streets, knocking people over on the way.

I wanted to apologize but I couldn't open my mouth. I felt different, as if I wasn't even in my own body. Everything was getting dimmer and everything seemed to start disappearing slowly.

The last thing that I heard before everything disappeared completely was the man shouting "We _will _get you hedgehog!"

I opened my eyes slowly, and all I could see in front of me was a white patch of fur. I was snuggled into Shadow's chest. One of his hands were holding my head close to him while his other one was wrapped securely around my body.

I was very comfy and warm and I didn't feel like getting up just yet. Instead, I thought about the very strange dream I had. It felt so real but I didn't even think it was me in that dream.

The people I saw didn't look familiar at all and neither did the place I was in. Was this one of those weird dreams that were trying to tell you something? I thought about what it was trying to tell me but I only thought of escape. Since it felt so real though, maybe it was a vision?

I closed my eyes, frustrated and confused, so I just ignored it and instead focused on Shadow's slow and even breathing.

He started to stir a little and held me tighter as he did.

He took a deep breath and let go of me slowly. He exhaled when he looked at me, his breath blowing into my face.

I smiled up at him and said "Good morning". A small smile appeared across his muzzle and he stroked my cheek with his index finger. He then cupped my cheek with his enormous hand and looked straight into my eyes.

I could see my reflection in his sparkling, ruby eyes and I saw how messy my quills were. I looked like I had a tumble weed on my head instead of pink quills! My eyes went wide and his expression turned from warm and calm to panic and concern flooding his eyes.

I smiled and said "Oh, no! Nothing's wrong with me! I just saw how messy my hair looked…" I trailed off, chuckling.

He looked at my quills and carefully ran his claws through them, acting like a hair brush. As he finished, he scanned them and then smiled approvingly.

I smiled at his kindness. I started to develop a close connection with him over the past ten hours.

I leaned in and planted a soft yet swift kiss on his cheek. When I pulled away to look at him, he looked at me with wide eyes and a goofy smile appearing across his face.

I giggled and got out of bed, stretching my stiff arms and legs. I looked over my shoulder to see the time on my clock. It read the time _12:14 PM_. I gasped.

"It's already noon!" I said and turned over to Shadow who was getting off of my bed.

He stood on his two feet and my mouth dropped open. He was **huge**.

He was only a few centimeters from touching the ceiling and he towered over me.

A shiver went down my spine, making me shudder, but it wasn't from fear. I saw that he was staring at me and I quickly closed my mouth.

His ears went flat and he looked at the floor with sadness in his eyes. My heart clenched painfully when I saw him upset.

"Hey.." I said "I'm not afraid of you" He still didn't look up at me but instead he closed his eyes.

"Shadow…" I whispered and walked towards him.

I placed my hands on both sides of his muzzle and forced him to look at me.

He opened his eyes, shocked that I did this. "I'm not afraid of you" I said again but this time, saying each word slowly.

"I haven't seen you stand on your two legs since you've been like this. It's kinda breath-taking" I said with a shaky laugh.

A small smile spread across his muzzle, replacing his anguished expression. I smiled and let go of his face.

"I bet you're hungry, huh?" I asked him and as if right on cue, his stomach growled **very **loud. I smiled and then my stomach suddenly growled as well but **even louder**. I burst out laughing and he smiled.

_What a nice way to start the morning _I thought while watching him smile, bringing a warm feeling throughout my body.


	4. Chapter 4

_WOW i didnt think this would get SO many hits with this story so far! Thanks everyone ;)  
Well here's chapter numero 5! Hope u like_

* * *

_(Shadow's P.O.V)  
_This morning was probably the best morning I ever had. It was just me and her, smiling and laughing, enjoying our time together.

"Shadow?" she managed to say while laughing. I looked up at her with a grin on my face. "I know that you're going to need a lot of food to fill you up, so I'm going to make as much food as I can, okay?"

I nodded and she then walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. I followed after and sat in the living room. Now that it was morning and the sun light filling the room, I got a better look at the living room.

To my surprise, the only pink room in the house was the kitchen. The living room was beige and had white trimming on the bottom and all her picture frames were black. There was a medium size television in the corner and a little bookshelf beside it. The couches were cream colored and so were the lamps on the sides of the couches. My ears perked up when I heard her calling my name.

"You can go outside if you would like" she said "I don't mind."

I thought that I needed to be alone for a little bit so I got up and went outside. As stepped outside the porch and the warm summer sun was shining brightly without a cloud in the sky. I took in a deep breath and relaxed.

Everything looked so beautiful here. The flowers bloomed colorfully and the grass was nice and green. The trees were tall and all the birds and bees were all doing their own thing. It reminded me of a story book that Maria read to me.

I decided to head out to the forest, to where I was last a hedgehog. I tried hard to remember why I was like this in the first place, but I couldn't remember. All I could think of was the pain of transforming and I cringed at the memory.

My ears suddenly twitched when I heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes.

I started growling when I saw a blue-gray blob behind the bush. It had green eyes and it was watching me. My growling turned into a vicious roar and suddenly, the thing was gone.

I was tempted to go see what that creature was, but I didn't want this thing coming near Amy's house, so I just returned back to the house. As I stepped on the front porch, I thought I heard a faint growl but then it disappeared.

I ignored it and instead focused on the scent of bacon, eggs, and pancakes coming from the window. I stood up to open the door and say Amy poke her head out of the kitchen to see me.

"Oh, you're back! I thought you were going to stay out there a little longer but that's okay because breakfast is ready anyways" she said, smiling.

I noticed that she had changed into her regular outfit: red dress, red boots, red headband, and her white gloves with the gold braclets.

I went to inside the kitchen and saw all the food on the table. There were about three plates with scrambled eggs and bacon, two with pancakes and maple syrup, and another two with toast.

I grinned and went to sit down, but as soon as I sat in the chair all I heard was a loud _snap! _and I was suddenly on the floor on top of the broken chair. She turned around and gasped. I thought I was going to get in trouble and closed my eyes expecting the worse.

"Shadow, are you okay?" she said with worry in her voice as she ran beside me. I looked at her, confused. "What hurts Shadow?" She said while looking down at my legs.

I finally shook my head and she looked up at me, relief in her eyes. "You're not hurt? Thank goodness…" she breathed with her hand on her chest. I moved away from the chair to see it broken in half.

"That's okay, Shadow. That chair was old anyways" she told me.

She was so selfless, thinking about me instead of scolding me because I broke her chair.

I went up to her and nuzzled into her neck, purring. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my head, holding me close to her. She was so relaxing to be with but then again I got so nervous when she was so close. I was growing more attached to her by the second, making me want her more. I lifted my head slightly and lightly licked her cheek. She tasted sweet, like strawberries.

She looked back at me, her cheeks turning bright red and she looked away, flustered. I smiled and turned towards the food she prepared and began eating. It didn't take long for me to finish all the food she prepared, but was it ever filling!

I licked my lips, satisfied with the cooking. She looked at me with a warm smile and said

"Go relax on in the living room for a bit. We're going to be going to Tail's place in a bit." I nodded and went to lie down on the floor.

I lay on my side, both my legs and arms stretched out. I looked up at the wall to see the big picture of Sonic. I wasn't going to waste my anger this time though by looking at his pathetic pose.

He posed his regular thumbs up and his cocky grin. I guess I was looking at it a little too long because Amy noticed me and spoke

"I'm taking down that picture by the way" she announced casually.

I looked up at her, amazed. I actually imagined more pictures of Sonic in her house, to be honest. I never imagined her saying something like this, especially so lightly too.

"I'm finally letting go of chasing him" she continued while taking a seat on the couch across from me. "It took a long time for me to realize that he would never like me back the way I liked him. It was just a fantasy of mine, I guess. So, by officially declaring that I've gotten tired of chasing Sonic around, I've taken down every single picture of him that I had in my house. That's the last one." she said, pointing at the picture.

I just stared at her, in awe. Amy Rose was finally letting go of her long time crush _and_ hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Inside though, I felt a great deal of joy. It scared me a little that I had so much affection for this girl. I couldn't control my actions towards her because she had me in the palm of her hands, and she didn't even realize it. I would give this girl my own _life _if I had to. She meant so much to me. She was now the most important thing to me.

I had sudden flashbacks of when we were on ARK and she reminded me of my true promise. She helped me remember and now she was helping me by giving me all that she could offer.

I let out a groan, feeling a little light headed from all these emotions washing through me.

She looked at me concerned. "Do you feel okay?" she asked me.

I got up and sat right in front of her. I leaned in, only inches away from her face. Her sweet breath was intoxicating me, and those gentle eyes were making me melt inside.

"S-Shadow?" she stuttered, her cheeks going red.

Just by looking at her, it was hard to breathe properly. I slowly leaned closer and brushed my lips against her soft ones. I heard a tiny gasp from her but she then pressed her lips against my pleading ones.

My pulse raced and my chest ached, begging for more. When her lips parted, I let out a moan and deepened the kiss.

Our tongues mingled, tasting each other and did she taste _good_. Our breathing turned into panting and when I thought that I was about to collapse from the lack of oxygen, I slid my lips off of hers and leaned my forehead against hers.

I opened my eyes and so did she. We looked at each other like it was our last time seeing each other. I never wanted this moment to end.

_(Amy's P.O.V)  
_His crimson orbs were locked on mine and they were filled with many emotions. Passion and desire filled his soft eyes and made my heart flip-flop inside my chest.

The kiss also had those emotions and something extra that I couldn't figure out just yet. I could hear his heart pounding loudly in his chest but what really amazed me, was that our hearts were beating in sync.

I smiled at him and he returned it, baring his large canine teeth but it didn't bother me. He closed his eyes and leaned in to lay his ear against my heart. I wrapped my arms around him and he began purring.

This moment reminded me of last night's encounter, when he needed comfort. We sat like that for a long time and our hearts slowed but they were still in sync.

I could have stayed there longer but I had to break away and tell him why we were about to head to Tail's place. He lifted his head to look at me.

"We're going to go talk to Tail's because I think he can help. He's helped me with lots of sticky situations and I think he can help you out" I said while poking his furry, white chest.

He looked at me doubtfully and I completely understood that. You can't just trust anyone to put your life in their hands with, but I trusted Tail's. I knew I could count on him and I knew that he wouldn't turn his back on me.

"Shadow, trust me. He knows how to fix things like this."I said while stroking his cheek.

He leaned into my hand and half closed his eyes, letting out a low, quiet purr.

He then nodded and went to the door but waited for me. I got my house keys from the bookshelf and went to open the door.

It was a beautiful summer day and the weather was amazing.

"Ahhh…" I breathed, admiring the gorgeous day.

I closed and locked the door and put the keys in a hidden pocket on my dress. There was a trail in the forest that led straight towards Tail's workshop which was very convenient.

"Okay, Shadow let's go!" I exclaimed, pointing towards the trail. We started towards the trail, but I could have sworn that I heard a faint grumble coming from the bushes a few feet away from us.

Shadow's ears perked up and I felt him tense up beside me. He moved closer and took the bottom part of my dress in his mouth to tug on it slightly.

I quickly understood what he was trying to tell me and I backed up so now that he was in front of me. Now the grumbling noise had gotten louder and I was sure I wasn't imagining it. Shadow himself started growling at the bushes and got into a protective pose in front of me, looking ready for combat.


	5. Chapter 5

____

__

HOLY COW OVER 1000 HITS! I LOVE YOU ALL! thank you to all those ppl who are commenting and giving me all those nice comments you dont know how much i really appretiate it! sooooooo here's chapter 5!

* * *

(Amy's P.O.V)

My pulse escaladed and so did my breathing. I wasn't sure what was going to happen next but when I looked towards the bushes, a pair of emerald eyes met my gaze.

They looked incredibly familiar and it scared me.

The thing stepped out of the bushes, revealing its identity. It was not looking at me anymore, but now it was glaring at Shadow.

It was about the same size as Shadow and also looked like a wolf. It had a blue-gray coat with a lighter color both on its front paws and its back paws. It had razor sharp claws like Shadow and had sharp teeth like Shadow. It had a light blue belly and muzzle. The end of its quills had light colored tips.

An image of Sonic suddenly appeared inside my mind. This thing looked a lot like Sonic!

"S-Sonic?" I breathed and he quickly looked away from Shadow to me.

His expression softened when he looked at me but it quickly turned harsh when a snarl escaped Shadow's lips. Sonic curled his lips back and bared his teeth at Shadow. I backed away when the two started circling each other, both growling and snarling.

"Wait, please don't fight!" I said helplessly.

They both froze at the sound of my voice and looked up at me.

I carefully walked towards Sonic and I heard Shadow growl but I ignored him.

"Not you too, Sonic…" I said as I looked at him. His ears flattened and looked down towards the ground, hanging his head in shame. I was now determined to find out who was doing this, turning two innocent hedgehogs into beasts.

I cupped his chin with my hand and forced him to look at me.

"Sonic, me and Shadow are going to Tail's place to ask him for some help. I think it's better if you come with us so that way I can explain to Tail's what's going on rather than you showing up and completely freaking him out" I told him.

He looked at me for a while, and I wondered if he even understood what I said, but then he nodded and started tagging along.

I knew Shadow didn't like this idea so much, considering he was walking very close to me and would glare at Sonic every now and then as if telling him _'She's mine'_.

Sonic walked on the opposite side ofme, but walked just as close to me as Shadow. Sonic glared back at Shadow, as if telling him _'Not a chance'_. I rolled my eyes at their jealousy and sighed.

"A little room guys?" I said, unable to take being squished between the two. They both scooted a little farther away from me but still remained close. I just sighed at their stubbornness and was glad that I could see the workshop in the distance.

When we arrived, I knocked on the door and I heard the sound of metal falling on the ground.

"Uh, come in!" Tails shouted. I opened the door slowly and poked my head inside.

"Tails? You okay?" I asked him. I opened the door fully and saw that he shoved something away in the closet.

"Oh, Amy! What's up?" he greeted me, smiling.

"Good, good….um…" I said, feeling a little nervous now about how he was going to react to this un-real situation.

"Amy?" he asked me, concerned.

"Tails, you're about to see something that's most likely going to freak you out, so I'm giving you heads up." I said.

"O-kay…?" he said, obviously confused.

I stepped outside to see that Shadow and Sonic were gone. My mouth dropped open.

"Um, what do you want me to see?" Tails asked me.

I couldn't respond right away, I was still in shock. Tails saw that my mouth was hanging open.

"I-I, um…" I stuttered. We suddenly heard growling and barking coming from the forest and I knew it had to be them.

I grabbed Tails hand "C'mon Tails, this way!" I said running towards the sound of growling.

"Ahh!" Tails exclaimed, probably because I pulled him a wee bit too hard. I ran into the forest and it didn't take long for me to find them biting and punching each other.

They were rolling around, on top of each other, scratching and clawing at the one another.

"Hey! Stop it!" I yelled but they couldn't hear me.

"I said stop!" I tried, even louder, but it didn't work.

I stood up strait, my fists clenched at my sides and let out a piercing scream to get their attention. The both flattened their ears and quickly looked up at me, finally realizing that I was watching their duel.

I stood there, my arms crossed and tapping my foot. They both quickly sat on the ground with their ears flat and looking embarrassed. I began lecturing them, saying how worried I was when I saw them gone and how foolish they were for fighting. They hung their heads in shame and avoided my gaze.

Meanwhile, Tails stood there, in complete shock at what he was seeing. I turned to him and saw that all the color was drained from his face and was slightly trembling. He looked up at me and that's when he fell back and hit the ground with a loud _thud._

"Tails!" I said, as me and Sonic ran towards him. I kneeled down beside him and picked up his head.

"Tails? Can you hear me?" I said, slightly panicked. He started stirring and he groaned. He slowly opened his eyes and they went wide when he saw Sonic right above him. He backed away from him and said "Get back, Amy!"

"Tails, it's fine!" I protested "He won't hurt you. Right, Sonic?" I said turning to Sonic.

He nodded his head quickly with his tongue sticking out and a goofy smile plastered across his muzzle.

"SONIC? IS THAT _YOU_?" Tails shrieked "W-What's going on?" he said, pulling his ears.

After about an hour or so of trying to calm him down and explaining how I first found Shadow on my porch and how we found Sonic on the way here, he started understanding and led us towards his workshop.

"I'm going to need some blood samples from both of them and some hair, too" he said while looking through his shelves.

We were in his garage and Sonic and Shadow were sitting across from each other. I was with Shadow, stroking his head that he laid across my lap.

Sonic was fuming from the other side of the room, sending glares filled with hate and jealousy. I didn't understand why he was jealous now that I found someone else.

I wasn't with him so I thought that I should have the right to be happy with someone else, even if that someone was his worst enemy.

Tails had needles and tubes in his hands and first approached Shadow, since he was already calm. He took his long arm and inserted the needle, taking out the blood.

I cringed at the sight. I was never good with blood, no matter how many times I've seen it during battles. He finished and then went towards Sonic. He was a little skittish and refused to give Tails his arm.

"C'mon, Sonic!" said Tails, getting frustrated. I sighed and let go of Shadow.

I got up and went towards Sonic to grab his arm. He looked up at me and grinned. While Sonic was distracted, Tails quickly put the needle in his arm but Sonic was still looking at me while wagging his tail.

"Wow, what's with him?" Tails asked me.

"I have no idea" I sighed, patting Sonic's head.

I turned to go back to Shadow, but Sonic wrapped his long arm around my waist and pulled me backwards towards him.

"Oof!" I said as I landed on his lap.

He nuzzled into my neck and purred happily. He wrapped his arms around me and it looked like he wasn't willing to let me go. _Oh, brother... _I thought to myself.

I saw Shadow snarling on the other side of the room and he was about to approach us when I shook my head and mouthing the word 'No'.

I didn't want them to fight again, especially over me. Although I had to admit, I liked the attention but not getting smothered on. I suddenly thought of when I was chasing around Sonic and giving him bone-crushing hugs.

I felt as if karma had finally gotten me. I felt slightly guilty and was glad that Sonic didn't have to worry about me going after him again.

Shadow retreated, but not before giving Sonic a dirty look, and went to sit across the room again but this time looked away from Sonic.

I watched Tails with his microscope and writing things down on a piece of paper. I really hoped that he would be able to find a cure for them because if he couldn't, then I would probably go crazy from taking care of these werehogs.

After a while, Sonic _finally _released me and I got up fixing my dress.

"Thank you" I said in a serious tone and walked towards Tails.

_Please let there be a cure…. _I thought to myself.

_(Shadow's P.O.V)_  
"You're not going to be so lucky next time you touch her, faker" I spat at the werehog across from me.

"She was mine in the first place. Besides, I'm her best friend" replied Sonic, giving me a dirty look.

Amy and Tails couldn't understand us so it all sounded like growling to them.

"Guys, please" said Amy over her shoulder.

"She's with me. Don't you _ever_ forget that" I told him.

He sneered "_We'll_ see…" he said and then I heard Tails and Amy talking.

"Well, since I've never researched a blood type like this, it may take me a couple of days to figure out something" said Tails.

"Tails, there is something I want to ask you before I leave though…" Amy said, looking at me and Sonic.

"Shoot" replied Tails.

"Well" Amy started, fiddling with her fingers "Shadow is already at my place and it does take up a little room, plus if I were to have both of them over, who knows how many fights I'd have to break up! So, um, I was wondering if maybe you could… keep Sonic with you?" she said in a quiet voice.

I smirked at Sonic and he looked heartbroken. He let out a whine and went over to Amy to nuzzle into her.

"Well, I guess I could keep him in here for a bit…" said Tails, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry Sonic, but I found Shadow first" said Amy apologetic and patted his head. She turned to Tails and hugged him

"Thanks a lot Tails. I don't know what I would've done without you" she said smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing…" said Tails looking a little flustered.

Amy walked around Sonic, who had his ears flat and his tail drooping to the ground. I was laughing on the inside.

"Alright, let's go home" she told me. I got up and followed after her. "Bye Tails!" she said, waving goodbye.

"See ya, I'll call you when I figure something out!" replied Tails.

The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. The sky was various shades of orange and blue, while some parts of the sky already had stars. I looked over at Amy whose teeth were chattering and was gripping her arms.

"K-kinda c-cold, huh?" she uttered.

She suddenly tripped over a couple of stones and yelped. I got up and quickly picked her up.

She looked up at me, dazed.

"Sorry" she said with a nervous laugh "it's pretty dark out right now".

I guess she couldn't see as well as I did so I held her close and I walked on two feet the rest of the way home.

She nuzzled into my chest and I started to hear light snoring. I looked down to see she had fallen asleep. I smiled down at her, looking at the angelic face she possessed.

I arrived at the doorstep and took the keys out of Amy's pocket. I put the key in the lock and opened the door. I went upstairs as quietly as I could and put her in her bed. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. I covered her with the blankets and kissed her forehead lightly before leaving the room.

I was going to stay outside for a little while longer to clear my mind. The first thing I was wondering was why on earth was Sonic a werehog too? I stepped out of the house and sat on the porch, looking at the stars.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even remember who made me a werehog. I thought I could hear some rustling in the bushes and looked over.

Sure enough, Sonic stepped out and walked towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I needed to talk to you and without any fights" he replied back in a cool matter.

I walked down the porch to meet up with him.

"Tails let you leave?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

He rolled his eyes and ignored me. We sat side by side, both looking at the sky.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" he said a little anxiously.

I looked at the horizon, to see the moon taking the sun's place.

"Unfortunately, I can't even remember yesterday at all…" I said in a low voice. Well,

"Hmm…" he replied, thinking.

We were both equally confused and didn't have a clue what was happening.

"I do remember something" he finally spoke. I looked at him and he also turned to me. "I remember their jackets, especially the big H on the back. Do you think Eggman had anything to do with this?"

I shook my head slightly. "I doubt it. This is something completely new us" I told him.

I was slightly envious that Sonic had a better memory than me. I looked back at the house and Sonic followed my gaze.

"You better be treating her with respect" he said. I shot him a glare and he just smirked.

He sighed sadly and bent his head down. "Cause' I sure haven't…." he whispered.

I didn't say anything because I wanted him to realize his mistakes. I wanted him to learn that you can't take things for granted.

"Look, I need to get to Amy. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe" I said as I started towards the house.

"Later" he said quietly. He disappeared into the forest and returned to Tails' place.

I opened the door to see Amy stop in the middle of the staircase.

"Oh, you went outside?" she asked.

I nodded and closed the door behind me. She walked down all the way and stood in front of me.

"Are you a little hungry? I have some leftovers in the fridge if you want them" she told me while walking towards the kitchen.

I followed after her and she was getting some chicken out of the fridge. She put it in the microwave and I heard her pushing some buttons. My eyes scanned her and I saw some scratches on her knees.

I then remembered that she fell in the forest. She saw me looking at her knees and spoke

"It doesn't really hurt".

I walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom upstairs. I went inside and turned on the light. I opened the cupboard under the sink to take out alcohol rub, cotton balls, and some bandages.

I walked down the stairs and placed the stuff on the couch. I saw that my food was already on the table, but I walked past it and headed to Amy.

She looked at me confused and said "Your food is rea-" I scooped her up and carried her over my shoulder.

"H-hey!" she yelped. I sat on the couch and placed her on my lap.

I reached over to my side to grab the alcohol rub and the cotton.

"Shadow, I'm fine! Really!" she protested as she tried to get off.

I blocked her by wrapping my long arm around her and I held her securely on my lap.

She hissed in frustration and crossed her arms, pouting.

I smirked and began rubbing her knee with the rub. She winced at the pain and I squeezed her hand slightly to try to comfort her. I bandaged her knees and she looked at me.

"Thank you" she said shyly.

She bent over and kissed my cheek. A blush spread across my muzzle and she giggled slightly.

"Go eat your food now" she ordered as she got off my lap.

I did as she told and went to the kitchen to eat. I looked over at Amy and I saw that she was looking out the window, with a frustrated expression on her face and it worried me.


	6. Chapter 6

_im soooo sorry it took me a while to update but i've been DUMPED with homework from my stupid teachers so i havent had much time to write the next chapter but i managed ;)  
this chapter is a little different because now im introducing **Sonics P.O.V** into the story.  
hope you guys like_

* * *

_(Amy's P.O.V)  
__-Flashback-  
The sun was setting and I felt REALLY tired. I was running up and down these hills and in the distance I could see the forest. _

_Like my previous dream, I couldn't control my body at all. I suddenly slowed down and stopped, breathing hard. _

_I looked down and I saw that I was right the whole time. I wasn't in my body at all. I saw white shoes instead of red boots and my legs were black with red. _

_I was in Shadow's body. _

_This started to make no sense. Why was I having these dreams? Did this really happen? Why could I actually feel everything around me? _

_I suddenly whipped my head around to see the men that I saw before. They came running in numerous numbers and I saw their leader running in front of them. __I suddenly started running again, but not as fast as before. _

_"You can run but you cannot hide from us, hedgehog!" yelled the man._

_"__We're not called __**The **__**Hunters **__for nothing'!" called another. _

_Everything started getting dimmer and once again, everything disappeared._

I closed my eyes, confused.

_"The Hunters"_… I thought to myself. I tried to think harder. These dreams definitely meant something. They had to be!

Were _they _the people who could have turned Shadow and Sonic into werehogs? It made some sense that it could be them, but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions.

I sighed, looking out the window. I turned my head slightly to see that Shadow was sitting directly in front of me, watching me.

"Oh!" I gasped, putting a hand on my chest.

His eyes were filled with concern and he let out a little whine.

"You scared me…" I muttered under my breath.

He still sat there, watching me. I knew he wanted me to say something to him but I couldn't tell him this just yet. I had to be patient.

"I wish I could tell you now, but I can't. It wouldn't make any sense to you. Heck, it doesn't even make sense to me" I chuckled. "But trust me. It'll hopefully start to make sense in the next couple of days."

He nodded his head slightly, understanding. I smiled down at him, petting the top of his head. He closed his eyes and a small smile appeared across his muzzle.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

_Who could be calling this late? _I thought. I walked around Shadow and got to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Amy! Sorry for calling so late, but I couldn't wait to tell you! You have to come over, and quick!" said an excited Tails on the other side of the phone.

At this point, Shadow had his ear right at the phone, listening in as well.

"You found a cure?" I said, grabbing the phone with both of my hands, anxiously.

"Well, not exactly, but-"

"HI AMY!" yelled a familiar voice in the background.

I looked at Shadow, who had a look of disgust on his face.

"Um…was that Sonic?" I asked

"SONIC! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP QUIET! THIS WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A **SURPRISE!**" hollered Tails at the top of his lungs.

I had to pull the phone away from my ear because it was so loud. Shadow had his ears flat, with one eye open. _My _eyes were wide open with shock. I had to bite my lip to keep me from laughing.

I heard Tails let out a frustrated sigh. "Anyway, just come over, okay?" he said and hung up the phone before I could even say anything.

I stared at the phone for a few seconds before actually hanging up. I looked at Shadow, who was just as confused as me. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, you heard him. Let's go find out what all the _ruckus_ is about." I said and went to the door.

Shadow followed me outside and I closed the door. I didn't bother locking the door. The moon was already up and now there were clouds in the sky, covering up the stars. It was pretty dark.

Shadow looked at the forest and then back at me. He then reached out his arm and pulled me onto his back in one quick movement. My eyes widened because one second I was standing, then the next I was sitting on Shadow's back. I knew he was going to start running, so I held on tight.

As if he was waiting for me to do that, he ran towards the forest. I closed my eyes because we were moving pretty fast. The cold wind was making my ears burn and it was hard to breathe. Before I knew it, he stopped and we were already in front of the workshop.

I forced my eyes to open and got off of Shadow. I was slightly dizzy and sort of wobbled when I stood up.

Shadow put his hand on my back, supporting me. When I was ready to walk, I looked at Shadow and nodded. He let me go, but remain close to my side.

I walked towards the open garage and I saw Sonic lying down and Tails holding some weird gun.

Sonic sniffed the air and jerked his head up at my direction, acknowledging my presence. Tails also looked up and smiled, but quickly looked down at Sonic, glaring. Sonic looked up at him and turned his head away from everyone.

"Sorry if I woke you guys up or something, but I think you're going to find this really useful" he said as he approached me with that gun he was holding.

It had a couple of wires coming out of it and it had a satellite-looking thing in front of it.

"So, like I was trying to say on the phone, this isn't a cure exactly" he said as he looked at me and Shadow.

"Sonic, talk" commanded Tails.

"Yo, guys" said Sonic winking at my direction. My eyes widened and so did Shadow's.

"Whoa…" I breathed and looked at Tails.

"This was actually a voice changer I made a year ago, but I rewired a couple things and Ta-DA! So, what this does is that it energizes the cells in the vocal-" started Tails but I quickly cut him off.

"No need to explain. If it works, it works!" I said smiling.

"Okay, suit yourself. Alright Shadow, I need you to raise you head a little..." said Tails as he made his way over to Shadow.

"Hey, Ames" called Sonic from across the garage. I turned around and saw him making his way towards me.

"Must be nice to talk again, huh?" I said smiling. He returned the smile and nodded.

"Hey, uh, I wanted to apologize. For everything that happened before… I guess… I guess I let my feelings get the better of me" he said, ashamed. I felt a sudden rush of butterflies in my tummy.

_What's happening to me? _I thought to myself.

"Oh, it was nothing. And I forgive you…" I said, moving my gaze to my feet. I suddenly felt very awkward with Sonic. I hadn't talked to him face-to- face since spring.

He lifted my chin with his finger to make me look at him. My cheeks felt as if they were on fire.

"You're blushing…" he said as a devilish smile slowly appeared across face.

I frowned at him and ripped his finger off of my face. He smirked before going back to where he was.

_Creep…_ I thought.

While Sonic was creeping on me, Tails was talking to Shadow, hopefully distracting him. I heard some beeping sounds, followed by Tails saying "Okay! Lets' see if it worked."

Shadow moved his gaze to me and smiled.

"Amy…" he said in the most gentle voice I had ever heard.

I smiled back, now running towards him. He welcomed me into his arms and held me tight.

"You can talk now…" I said quietly. He stroked the back of my head gently and nodded.

I let go and turned to Tails.

"Thank you, again. We really appreciate it." I told him.

After that, me and Shadow went back home. I was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed, when I heard a loud _snap_ that came from downstairs. I frowned as I looked in the mirror.

I went downstairs to see Shadow holding the large picture of Sonic in two pieces. Personally, I wouldn't have done _that_ with the portrait. I didn't get rid of all the pictures of Sonic _completely_. I just put them in the attic.

"Don't think I didn't see Sonic talking to you" said Shadow in a not-too-pleasant voice.

I gulped. This was what I was afraid of.

"Are you mad at me?" I said, my tone getting quieter with every word.

He looked up at me, as if I spoke another language.

"Why on earth would I get upset with you, Rose?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders slightly. He approached me, tossing the picture on the ground.

"Although it bothers me that he has the nerve to even _talk _to you in my presence, I wouldn't dare get upset with you…" he said as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I felt my cheeks burn up again, but as he caressed my cheek, it left a tingling sensation that started spreading throughout my body.

He leaned in then, kissing me softly. When he leaned away, he whispered "Time for bed, Rose".

I nodded and he picked me up and carried me upstairs. He set me down onto the bed and he cuddled in next to me. Like the previous night, he wrapped his arms around me, protectively, and I leaned against his warm and soft chest.

When I closed my eyes, they shot back open because I remembered that I was probably going to have another "vision". I swallowed hard, and forced myself to sleep.

_(Sonic's P.O.V)  
-Flashback-  
It was a rainy, spring afternoon. _

_Amy called a few minutes ago saying that she needed to talk to me. She told me to meet her under the large willow tree in the forest. _

_I ran through the pouring rain and I could see Amy up ahead. She was wearing a red rain jacket and was holding a red umbrella with white polka dots. _

_I recently started having weird feelings when I was around her. Now, I was excited yet nervous at the same time. _

_I stopped right in front of her. "Hey, Ames, whatcha wanna talk about?" I asked her. _

_I thought I was about to be smothered, like I usually would be, but I was surprised. She just smiled and shuffled a bit. _

Okay, that's odd…_I thought to myself. _

_"Sonic, I owe you an apology" she said, her smile replaced with a serious expression. _

_I cocked my head to the side. "Huh?" I said. _

_She went on about her being "stubborn" and not giving me any space. She told how she tried to force is to be together. _What's going on? _I kept thinking the entire time. _

_"What I'm trying to say , is that I'm done" she simply said. Now, I was completely lost. _

_"Amy…" I said, putting my hands in the air "what on earth are you talking about?" _

_"I'm not going to keep chasing you around anymore. I'm giving you space. You and I are just friends, and I'm sorry that it took me such a long time to figure this out" she said. _

_Before I could even have the chance to speak, she looked at her watch. _

_"Well, I have to be going somewhere now so bye!" she smiled up at me and then walked away. I stood there, in the pouring rain. _

_I. Was. Crushed._

_Just when I was starting to have feelings for her, she got over me. My heart felt like it had been torn into two pieces, Amy taking one piece. A tear rolled down my cheek, and several more came after. I started shaking uncontrollably. The storm was getting worse, but i didn't care. I just sat under the tree, crying out her name several times._

I shook my head, trying to rid the painful thoughts.

I sighed.

I wanted Amy to be with _me, _not that good for nothing faker. I wanted her to give me those bone crushing hugs I missed so much. I wanted her to follow me around everywhere again.

I **wanted **her.

I turned around to see Tails passed in his chair. He was working so hard, trying to help everyone out. The kid had lots of courage, and I really admired that.

I went to him and shook his shoulder gently.

"Hey, buddy, wake-up" I whispered in his ear.

He mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. He turned around and looked at me. He then squinted his eyes, looking around the garage.

"What…*yawn*…what time is it?" he said.

I looked around and saw a little clock in the corner.

"I think its… eleven-ish?" I said. He nodded and got up from his desk, making his way out of the garage. He left the little lamp on that was on the desk for me.

"Night, Sonic" he called out.

"Night, buddy" I replied.

He closed the garage and went inside his house. I yawned involuntarily. I was pretty tired.

I curled up into a little ball and closed my eyes. Before I fell asleep, Amy drifted into my head, claiming my thoughts once again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note : **my oh my, i have been struggling with this story! i've probably re-written this chapter 3 times but i finally think its going somewhere now. its just been really hard for me lately because of issues going on but im trying my best to keep the story going. if you have anything you want to see more of, feel free to tell me. i want to know what u guys like and what u dont like. like always, i love getting all the postitive feedback and thank u all for saying so many nice things. now, the story is starting to shift a little from happy and lovey-dovey to more competition, mystery, and mixed emotions. anyway, here's chapter 7!_

* * *

_(Shadow's P.O.V)  
_I woke up, because of Amy. She had been stirring all night and mumbling strange things. She started stirring again and I looked down at her in my arms. Her eyes then shot open, looking frightened.

"Amy?" I said to her, now very concerned.

She looked up at me with the same frightened expression.

"I saw everything. It all makes sense…" she breathed.

"What are you-" I tried but she cut me off.

"I know who turned you into a werehog. I _know__" s_he said with full confidence in her tone.

How on earth would _she _know what happened on that day if I can't even remember myself? She tried to get up but I pinned her back down again.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked her, raising an eye.

"Uh…" she stammered "I…can't. Not yet. But I promise that by tonight, I'll tell you _everything_" she finished and got off to go to the washroom.

I still lay there, dazed. About a million questions buzzed in my head and it bothered me. I didn't like 'not knowing'. I stared up at the ceiling and drifted off in my own thoughts before I got up myself.

It must have been a while because Amy came back wrapped in a towel and her hair all wet.

"Umm…" she said, her cheeks turning red. _I _felt myself turning red and quickly shook my head, flustered.

"Sorry" I said quickly and rushed out of the room.

I thought I could hear her giggling to herself as I rushed down the stairs. It didn't take long for Amy to come downstairs. She was all dressed and looked like she was ready to go somewhere.

"And where are you off to?" I asked her.

She looked at me, puzzled. She shook her head and spoke. "Not me, but rather where are _we _going is the question".

She headed into the kitchen while running her hand through her short, damp hair. "I don't have much to eat for the both of us, but you can take anything you'd like" she told me while looking inside the fridge.

"No, no, no..." I said as followed after her.

She turned around to face me.

"_You_ eat. Don't skip breakfast or else you will feel ill, and I'm not allowing that" I said as I looked at her disapprovingly.

She sighed and took out a container with strawberries. She washed them and started eating them quickly. I frowned at her.

"You're going to choke" I told her, but she didn't listen.

Just as I expected, she started coughing and choking on one of the berries. I sighed and started towards her but she lifted her hand to stop me. I stopped, seeing as she had the situation under control. A few seconds later, she stopped choking. She breathed uneasily for a bit and then turned to me

"I'm okay..." she said, still trying to catch her breath. She turned to the half-empty container of berries and closed it.

"No more berries for me…" she muttered under her breath.

I smirked and went inside the living room. "So, where exactly are _we_ going?" I finally asked her.

"Well first, _we're_ going to make our way to Tails' place. Then, _I'm_ going to go to Station Square to do a little…investigating. You're going to stay with Tails" she said casually.

"Is that so?" I asked her.

She nodded while coming into the living room.

"And what exactly are you going to _investigate_?" I asked her a little too anxious.

"Well…um…I can't really say…" she said as she looked down nervously. She knew that wherever she was going was dangerous and that I would not let her go alone.

"I'm going with you" I stated.

She looked up and shook her head. "No, you're not. Not like this. It's not safe for _you_" she said, pointing at me.

I couldn't argue with her on that. As soon as people would see me, I'd be on military pursuit. I sighed, seeing that the only option for me was to let her go by herself.

"Very well" I muttered through clenched teeth. "On one condition though…" I said quickly.

She looked at me attentively.

"Don't get yourself into any kind of trouble. Don't be reckless and don't try anything that will hurt you, because I swear Amy Rose if you come home with a bleeding arm or a broken foot, I will not let you out of my sight again, you hear me?" I told her, now inches away from her face.

I heard her gulp and she nodded slightly. I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Please, please be safe…" I murmured, as I pulled back to lean on her forehead.

"I will…" she said.

"There's no need for me to go to Tails' place. He's not my babysitter. I'll wait for you here" I said as she headed for the door.

"Alright" she said as she left.

_Don't do anything stupid…_ I thought to myself.

_(Amy's P.O.V)  
_My dreams finally made sense now. Everything was starting to come together.

In my dream, I wasn't in Shadow's body anymore, but I witnessed his transformation in the forest. It was a terrible sight, to see him in so much pain. I also got a better look at the people who transformed him.

I remembered that one of my friends who works at my favorite boutique, use to be part of a group called "The Hunters". I was off to Station Square, where she worked, to get some answers.

I was lucky that Shadow didn't ask me so many questions, because I knew he didn't like this _investigation _idea very much. At least he trusted me enough to let me go so that made me feel better.

As I walked down the forest, I saw something inside the bushes. I walked towards it to find Shadow's shoes. I remembered seeing him take them off in my dream so a grabbed them and carried them with me. I stopped by Tails place to drop them off, since I was passing by there anyways.

"Yeah, you can leave them here. By the way, have you seen Sonic by any chance?" asked Tails. I shook my head.

"No, I haven't seen him. But if I do, I'll tell him you're looking for him" I said as I headed off.

"Thanks! And good luck!" called Tails.

_Where could Sonic have gone?_ I thought to myself. I pushed that question to the back of my mind and kept moving. The weather was perfect and the air was fresh and crisp. I inhaled the fresh air, relaxing my muscles. The morning sun's rays warmed my body and it was relaxing. I wished everyday could be like this.

As I continued walking, I felt as if someone was following me. I thought I could also here them too. I stopped and so did the noise. I started walking again, and I heard the noise again. I was now a little scared but had enough courage to turn around. I didn't see anyone so I spoke.

"Who's there? I know you're following me" I said, no courage in my voice.

"Me" said a voice from behind me.

I whipped my body around, covering my mouth to keep from screaming. I saw Sonic's face inches away from mine.

_Of course…_ I thought to myself.

"W-what are trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" I hollered, throwing my hands in the air.

He just smirked at me.

"Tails was looking for you" I said, looking away from him.

"I was looking for you" he replied back. I stared at him, nervous.

"Why?" I finally managed to say.

"We need to talk. About what happened under that-" he pointed to the willow tree on the right "-tree a month ago".

I sighed. I knew he was going to bring this up sooner or later.

"Look, Sonic, I'm in kind of a hurry…" I said trying to step around him.

He caught me by my waist and pulled me back, but kept his arm securely wrapped around me.

"Please…" he murmured into my ear, his warm breath sending a chill down my spine.

I couldn't understand why Sonic was having this effect on me. I _was _over him, right? That question lingered inside of my mind, as if not liking the response.

I sighed and said "Alright…but make this quick"

He released me and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Why…" he started, trying to find the right words.

I knew what he was trying to ask me so I spoke "I don't know _how_ I got over you, but I just did. I was sitting in my room one day, daydreaming like usual. I started thinking about us, like usual, but not in the same way. I was remembering all the times you ran away from me, how much it hurt to see you just…leave. That's when I started thinking to myself 'why am I doing this?'. What was the meaning of 'love' when the person you 'loved' didn't return it? That's when I figured out that this wasn't love at all. It was just _infatuation_"

He looked at me, hurt in his eyes. He wanted to say something, I could tell.

"Amy" he said, swallowing hard. "That day, I was going to tell you something. Something that I was starting to feel for you. But now, I don't think it matters…" he finished, his words oddly making my eyes burn with tears.

Those words took a while to sink in deep but when they did, they hit me in the heart and sent it beating erratically.

"Y-you…" I stuttered, starting to break down.

"I love you. It might have taken me a while for me to figure it out but I love you. Always did, and always will. I apologize if I hurt you even thought that wasn't my intention. It was… just my way of escaping from my feelings" he said starting to leave.

"Wait!" I said frantically, reaching out to him.

He froze and turned to look at me. Without thinking, I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine, locking my lips with his. He muffled a little noise but didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped his long, furry arms around my waist and pulled me against him. His hands started moving up my back, his touch spelling 'desire', and when the tip of his tongue touched mine, I snapped back to reality and pulled away.

"No…this isn't right" I said breathless. He looked at me as if I just slapped him across the face, which probably would have been better then kissing him. "So this is it? You're just playing with me now?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief. I thought I could see a small tear run down the side of his face but I wasn't sure.

I couldn't answer him because I didn't know what to say. I couldn't explain why I kissed him because I didn't know why I did it.

The hurt that was in his eyes had just gotten worse and I couldn't bear to look at him anymore. I turned and started walking away from him, just like I did on that rainy spring day.

I heard him leave as well and looked back to confirm that. Tears started to spill uncontrollably down my cheeks. I couldn't handle all of these mixed emotions. I felt guilty for kissing him because I knew I had something with Shadow, and I felt like I betrayed him. I felt stupid, because all along, Sonic loved me. I never gave him a chance to talk and me, and if I did, I would be with Sonic. Not Shadow. I wanted Shadow, but there was also a part of me that still wanted Sonic. I was confused. I started to regret so many things.

I shook my head and looked straight ahead to see the exit of the forest and into the city. I suddenly remembered why I was coming here in the first place and wiped away the tears. I calmed myself and stepped into the city park, looking at the tall buildings surrounding the park. But no matter how much I tried not to think about _it_, one question stayed on my mind.

Do I want _Shadow_…or do I want _Sonic_ back?


	8. Chapter 8

_sorry it took me a while to update! i've been so busy with homework and stuff that i havent had much time to write the chapter. i've had quite a few pm's asking me how i got this idea and honestly, it just came to me. i looked for a story that had shadow as a werehog and was surprised to find none! i always daydream and then an idea will just randomly pop into my head and this is what pretty much happened with this story XD  
anyway, here's chapter 8!_

* * *

_(Amy's P.O.V)  
_I breathed in slowly, calming myself down. There was **no way** I could walk around crying, especially since I was bound to have someone poking their nose into my business.

I walked down the park and saw mostly couples or groups of people. I didn't think anyone was alone. I envied everyone a bit because they all had normal lives while I was living a flipped-upside-down-life. I just hoped that everything would be back to _normal_ soon and we could all just go back to our _normal_ lives.

_Oh wait, Amy _I thought to myself _you have to choose whether you're going to be Sonic or Shadow. _

"Ugh!" I said to myself as people started turning their heads to look at me, some whispering too.

I looked around and frowned at everyone. "What are you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a girl with problems before?" I spat viciously at everyone.

They all turned away and returned to their normal activities. I stomped out of the park and made my way to the boutique.

As I approached it, the normal neon pink sign flashing "_That's Cute!" _brightly shown in front of me. I entered to see beautiful dresses in on corner, gorgeous tops in another, and stylish pants at the back. The inside of the store was all hot pink with white trimmings at the bottom. A few black signs that hung from the ceiling said "Clearance!" in big, white, block letters. The store had its signature fragrance and also my favorite perfume that added to its flare.

I almost always bought all of my clothes here. I walked right up to the cash register to see my human friend, Ashley. Ashley was beyond beautiful.

She had pale grey eyes and long, chestnut brown hair that was slightly curly at the ends. She had a dazzling smile and had a great personality to go with it. Boys would always swoon over her looks, but she said that she never really noticed or never bothered paying attention. As fun and outgoing as she looked like on the outside, she was actually a shy girl who had some major trust issues.

It did take a while for us to become good friends but now, I wouldn't trade our friendship for the world.

"Amy! I'll be right with you. I'm going on my break soon" she said.

I waited for her to get someone to cover the cash register. She was wearing the store uniform which was a tight, pink shirt with the store name on the back. She wore black pants and some sparkly, silver heels.

She ran up to me and gave me a hug. Although she was 19, she was not that much taller than me. I returned her hug and she pulled back.

"Listen, I need to ask you about something" I said to her in a serious tone. She nodded, understanding that it was important and she went to go get her purse from the back.

We left and went to the park to sit on the old, wooden bench.

"So what's up?" she asked me. "Well, I want to know about that group you use to be in…" I said as I looked at her changing expression.

"Oh, do you mean 'The Hunters'?" she said, pausing before she said the last part. I nodded slightly and she looked down at her feet.

"Well, they aren't anything good, I'll say that" she chuckled. She shifted her gaze forward. "What do you want to know?" she said, still not looking at me.

"Where do they, uh, work?" I said shyly.

"The tallest building in the city is the 'headquarters' of the group" she said pointing to the big skyscraper.

"Really?" I asked her in astonishment. I never expected it to be _that._

"M-hmm" she said quietly.

"So what exactly do they do?" I asked her.

"They say that their main goal is to help out the military by _improving _the genetics and strengths of species and they do a bunch of tests on animals. But all I saw when I was with them was that all of their experiments were pointless. I saw so many suffering faces while I was there. Could you believe that they even experiment on _humans_ too? And they even experiment on creatures like you! Before I went into their group, I thought it was something like a scientist and labs. If someone told me that they experimented on innocent people and animals, I would have never even considered joining them. It was a real eye opener for me though and it showed me how _sick _people can really be" she said, scrunching her nose.

I felt my stomach churn and twist into nasty knots as she told her story. I could not believe that people would actually do that. It made my blood boil to know that I had two friends at home that were victims of The Hunters pointless experiment.

I looked across from me at the other bench to see a young man holding a newspaper up to his face but I caught his glare peeking out of the side of the paper. I frowned slightly and he hid behind his paper.

"Who knows what they could be plotting now!" said Ashley, making me turn my attention back to her.

"You could say that again…" I muttered under my breath.

"What?" she asked me and looked at me puzzled.

"Never mind. Let's go get some coffee before your break is over" I said as I stood up, brushing the back of my dress.

She nodded and we walked out of the park. We passed the man sitting on the other bench and when I looked at him, his brown eyes met mine once again, but this time, they sent me a warning.

It made me shudder slightly and I walked closer with Ashley.

_Well THAT was weird…_ I thought to myself.

Why did he keep looking at me like that? It was confusing and terrifying at the same time. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and went to go get some coffee with Ashley. When she had to go back to work, I was tempted to go inside the building where The Hunters worked.

I was standing right in front of the glass doors with my hand pressed against it. My mind was telling me one thing and one thing only. _Do not go in._ I frowned as I bit my lip. What was the worst that could happen to me?

"Do you need some help, miss?" said a voice from behind that made me jump slightly.

I turned my head to see the same man that was watching me in the park. He was a tall human boy with short, blonde hair that was gelled up at the front. He was wearing a green golf shirt and some navy pants. I looked into his mysterious brown eyes and saw a hint of anger in them.

"Umm… no, I was just leaving" I finally managed to say and turned to get out of the situation quickly. I walked down the street quickly, not daring to look behind me.

I knew that he was listening into the conversation with me and Ashley at the park and that he was most likely part of the group, too. I looked up to see that the sun was already in the middle of the sky. It didn't feel like that many hours had passed by.

I remembered that I needed more food so I stopped by the grocery store to buy some food. As I left the store with the bags in hand, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see the man again. I narrowed my eyes at him and he smiled a fake smile.

"Miss, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name is Jacob and I'm part of The Hunters" he said as he took his hand out.

I hesitantly dropped my bag and shook it.

"Amy" I said.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with you and your friend, but she's wrong" he said with a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" I asked him.

"Yes. She was not in the group long enough to see all the wonderful things this group has provided to the people and-"

I raised a hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not interested in hearing about this group anymore. Plus, I have to get back home." I said bitterly.

He looked at me sternly for a bit and then nodded.

"I see. Well, it was nice meeting you, Amy" he said and turned the opposite direction to leave.

_Was he following me? _I thought to myself. There was nothing about this guy that seemed right to me. Maybe it was that mysterious look he had, or the way he talked that made him think that he was right and everyone else was wrong. Everything about him was sending me the wrong messages and he made me uncomfortable.

I decided to jog towards the forest, so I didn't run into anyone else that I didn't want to talk to. I walked down the forest path and everything was calm. I finally felt at ease and enjoyed the tranquility I had. Of course it didn't last for long when I saw a blur of black pass me. I turned around and felt the bags leave my hands.

"You shouldn't be carrying so many things at the same time, Rose" said a voice beside me. I looked up to see Shadow grinning at me. I smiled back and I felt him stiffen beside me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, my smile vanishing.

He stopped and put the bags down to get down on all fours. He came closer to me and sniffed my neck, his warm breath making me shudder.

"U-umm…" I uttered, slightly confused by this.

"Did you run into Sonic?" he asked me. I automatically stiffened and felt butterflies in the bottom of my stomach.

"Yeah, but that was a couple of hours ago. On my way to the city…" I trailed off as his nose moved up my neck and along my jaw.

He stopped right beside my lips and that's when I got nervous.

"Did he kiss you?" he asked, a little too anxiously.

_Oh, no _I thought to myself.

I didn't need any more problems on my plate, especially if it involved Sonic and Shadow.

"No" I lied. He moved away slightly to look at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked me in a low, husky voice.

I nodded my head and tried to make it as convincing as possible. It looked like he believed me because all of his features smoothed out and then gently laid his lips against mine.

"I missed you" he murmured against my lips.

I giggled as I pulled back. "Oh, Shadow I was only gone for a couple of hours" I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't like being away from you. It makes me anxious" he said as he rubbed his check against my neck.

I wrapped my arms around him to pull him closer. He was so warm that I didn't want to pull away from him. I closed my eyes and laid the side of my face on top of his head.

An image of Sonic suddenly flowed into my thoughts and I mentally scolded myself for thinking of him when I was with Shadow. I had to let go of him then, feeling guilty that I thought of Sonic when I was holding Shadow in my arms. He looked up at me with a soft smile and got up to grab the bags. We walked home in silence but it wasn't awkward. I thought about Sonic and Shadow.

I needed to sort my feelings out, and quick before it started to show that it was bugging me so much.

_(Normal P.O.V)  
_He watched the entire time behind a tree as the pink hedgehog girl left with the black werehog. He smiled at what he just saw. It looked like the girl was romantically involved with the beast. He reached into his pocket to take out a walkie-talkie.

"Sir? I have officially found the location of one of the werehogs. The dark one" he said.

"Well done, Jacob. Do you suspect that the blue one is there as well?" answered a stern voice from the other side of the device.

"I do, sir. I will investigate tonight so that I'm not spotted by any of them" he said.

"Great job. I knew I could count on you to get the job done" said the voice again.

"But I do think that there is a slight obstacle. A pink hedgehog appears to be helping the dark one. I was at the park today and overheard her asking questions about us. She looks pretty determined to find out everything she can about us" he said as he saw the two disappear completely out of his sight.

"That shouldn't be a problem. We can handle her later. Right now, we just need to know where they are" replied the voice.

"Alright, sir" said Jacob and stuffed the device in his pocket.

"Don't get any smart ideas, Miss Amy. After all, curiosity could _kill_ the pink…" he said as a mischievous smile spread across his face before leaving towards the city.


	9. Chapter 9

_wooo chapter 9! im so sorry if this is a really short chapter but i think its pretty intense and i'll definitly make it up to all of you in the next chapter! like always, thank you for all of the comments ;) well here's the super short chapter (dont hate me...:( )_

* * *

_(Shadow's P.O.V)  
_I sensed that something was wrong with Amy. I could feel her nervousness and I knew she was lying to me. I could smell Sonic on her, _especially _on her lips.

I wasn't going to pressure her into telling me what happened. I was going to play the waiting game. We got into the house and I started for the kitchen.

"I'll put those away, Shadow" she called out to me.

She grabbed the bags from me and started to put the groceries away. I sat in the living room, listening to the rustling of the plastic bags.

"So what exactly did you go there for?" I asked her as I looked at the wall.

"I'm calling Tails and Sonic to ask them to come over. You all need to hear this" she simply answered.

I clenched and unclenched my fists. I wanted to know. I absolutely _hated _not knowing. She sighed, as if she read my mind.

"Don't worry, I'm calling them now" she said as she grabbed the phone in her hands. She dialed and almost immediately, Tails picked up.

"Hey, Tails. I need you and Sonic to come over…There's something important I need to tell you guys…Alright…See you in a bit" she said.

Before I knew it, they already arrived. Sonic shot her a look and I saw Amy trying to avoid his gaze.

We all sat in the living room.

"Okay. I started having these dreams, well not really dreams. They were more like…_visions_" she started.

"I was in Shadow's body" she said looking at me.

My eyes shot open.

She explained how I was running away from these people and they were hunting me down. As she explained, a sudden rush of memories came back to me. I started remembering the people who were chasing me. I did recall their uniforms and I could clearly remember their leader.

"So, today, I went to talk to a friend. She use to work for a group called 'The Hunter'" she explained.

_The Hunters…_ I thought.

"What she basically told me was that they experiment on both people and animals to _improve _their strengths, qualities, and so on for the military. So my guess is, is that you guys are part of an experiment" she said while pointing to me and Sonic.

"Also, I met someone that really disturbed me. His name was Jacob and he kept following me around, because he eavesdropped into me and Ashley's conversation on the group. He kept trying to convince me that they weren't a bad group at all. I don't know what it was about him, but it made me uncomfortable and I have a bad feeling about this guy" she said.

"Is he part of 'The Hunters'?" asked Tails.

She nodded.

"I'm pretty sure he is". I gave Amy a look of concern. I didn't like this Jacob guy one bit. I had a feeling that he was trouble.

"Well, I've been researching for a cure and it's been harder than I thought. Their cells have a weird structure that I've never seen before and its really complex" said Tails as he looked at Amy.

"It's alright Tails. I have an idea in mind but I want to figure it all out before I say it" said Amy.

Tails nodded as he looked at a confused Sonic.

"This is all too much" said Sonic.

_Idiot_ I thought to myself.

"Sonic" I said as his ears perked and he looked at me. "May I have a word with you outside?" I asked him.

He looked at me for a bit before nodding and going outside. I could see Amy looking at me from the corner of my eye. I just went outside after Sonic and left without another word.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Were you with Amy this morning?" I asked sternly. His eyes went sad when I said that. He slowly nodded his head.

"Me and Amy had some things to sort out, Shadow" he said as he looked away from me.

"Did you kiss her?" I asked.

His eyes went wide and he looked at me.

"No" he said.

I got closer to him.

"Lie" I hissed in his face.

"No, I didn't kiss her" he kept repeating and I looked straight into his eyes.

"I could smell you on her so you can't get away with it" I said as a growl escaped my lips.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me" he said.

I froze.

"What?" I asked, my legs starting to feel wobbly.

"She kissed me" he repeated.

Amy…kissed Sonic? I slowly backed away.

"That's a lie…" I said weakly.

He shook his head. My whole body felt numb now. My heart clenched painfully and my gut twisted. I thought Amy was over Sonic! I thought…she was with me.

I ran away from him and into the house. I burst the door open and I saw Amy looking at me frightened.

"Shadow, are you-" she said quietly but I cut her off.

"You lied to me" I said viciously.

She looked at me, trying to look confused but I could see the guilt on her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something.

"What are you talking about?" she said in a small voice, trying to look innocent.

"You _kissed_ him!" I said, my voice breaking at the second word.

My vision was getting blurry form all of the emotions running throughout my body. A tear ran down her face. She looked away from me.

"I'm sorry…" she murmured after a while.

"Well 'sorry' isn't good enough! I thought we had something, Amy! I thought you lo-" I couldn't even finish that sentence. I was so heartbroken. I sob escaped my lips as my body started to tremble.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I'm sorry! I'm just confused! I do love you Shadow! I really do, but please you just have to understand! A lot happened between me and Sonic and I just have mixed emotions!" she screamed.

I shook my head when she said that.

"Well let me know when you have your feelings straightened out. I can't share you with someone else…" I said as tears spilled down my face.

I turned around to leave. Amy called out for me but I just ignored her. I couldn't even look at her right now.

I knew I took it a little too far and I was angry at myself mostly. I couldn't bare to look at her face because that would have just made it harder for me. I let my feelings and my jealousy take over me and now I was left with a mess. I knew I shouldn't have gotten so close to her. I knew it was a mistake to think that her and I could have been together. I felt like my chest was completely empty and my body felt cold and numb. _I love you Shadow! I really do!_ Her words echoed in my head and sent a painful jolt to my heart.

I ran through the forest, as far as I could from her house. I saw a large willow tree to my right and ran towards it. I stopped and collapsed in front of the tree. I sobbed and cried, letting all of my emotions out.

I hated these feelings. I never wanted any of this. It was all her fault. She gave me them when I never wanted them. I didn't want them because I knew it was going to be too much for me to handle. I was angry at her and at everyone else. A part of me still wanted me to go back to her and kiss her and take her into arms and tell her that I was sorry for everything and that I took it too far. But I just couldn't do that. She lied to me. She kissed him, when she told me that she was over him and that she hated him.

_But you love her Shadow! She's the precious thing in the world to you!_ My conscious told me.

I sighed a shaky sigh.

Why did I fall for her when I knew that I shouldn't have?


	10. Chapter 10

_there's only a few more chapters left! :(  
I had lots of fun writing this chapter and i think it makes up for my last crappy chapter :S  
i love all of my readers and i hope you'll all continue to comment  
hope you like chapter 10!_

* * *

_(Amy's P.O.V)  
_I ran upstairs, crying my eyes out.

"Amy, wait!" called Sonic from downstairs. I ran into my bed and stuffed my face in between my pillows.

"Amy, don't cry…" I heard him say as he caressed my back.

I shot my head up, furious. "I have every reason to cry! I just lost the one I loved because of _you!_" I yelled at him as his ears flattened.

I knew that I couldn't blame everything on him. This was partially my fault, since it was me who kissed him, although I wished that it never happened. Sonic didn't say anything either. He just let me take out all of my anger on him. I sobbed into my pillow.

My heart throbbed painfully as feelings of sadness and regret washed over me. I felt absolutely horrible for lying to Shadow in the first place. I knew that he would never hide anything from me and that just made me feel worse. I felt like an idiot now. Now I knew that I didn't want Sonic at all. He just made me angry and he felt like a mistake. I wanted Shadow to be with me.

"Sonic, please just leave…" I said, my voice muffled by my wet pillow.

I heard him sigh and he left my house.

I sat up and looked at the empty spot beside me. Tonight wasn't going to be the same without him. I really didn't want to go to sleep, knowing that I wouldn't be safe and secure in his arms.

I thought about my plan. I was going to go to The Hunters' headquarters and find their cure. Even though Shadow was upset with me, and I couldn't look at Sonic, I would still find the cure. I made a promise and I wasn't going to break it. That gave me all the courage and strength I needed to leave.

I went inside the bathroom to wash my face with cold water and changed into something more comfortable. I decided to wear some black sweat pants and a dark pink shirt. I pulled my hair up into a high bun and put on a white head band. I went downstairs to put on my white running shoes and turned all of the lights off.

I left the house but decided to leave the door unlocked, in case Shadow needed something in there_ if_ he was going to come back.

The sun was already setting and I started towards the woods. As I walked further, I suddenly saw some snapped trees. My heart sank and I had a feeling that I knew who it was from. I walked a little slower as I saw the damaged. Some trees had some claw marks, smaller trees were snapped right in half, and bushed torn right out of the ground.

I looked up in the distance to see the willow tree and right under it, Shadow was stretched out on the grass.

I bit my quivering lip, and turned around to leave. I wasn't sure he wanted to see me right now, even though that was all I wanted to do. A tear unwillingly ran down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

It was getting windy and I could see dark clouds approaching. I rubbed my arms, wishing that I brought a sweater.

As I walked farther away from Shadow, I picked up my pace. The farther I got away, the better it would be. I suddenly tripped on a root sticking out from the ground and landed on my knees. The pain came in a few seconds after I stood up. I quickly wiped my hands on my pants.

I looked up and I almost jumped when I saw a pair of red eyes watching me. I backed away a few steps with my hands on my chest. His eyes were bloodshot and I could see moisture at the bottom. His eyes were sad while attentive. He watched my every move.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me in a monotone voice, but I could tell he was struggling to keep his voice so even.

I gulped and it took me a second to speak. "I forgot to buy something" I lied in a small voice and scolded myself for doing so.

His eyes narrowed. "Tell me where you're really going, Amy" he said.

I looked down, helpless. If I told him, he would probably pick me up and carry me back home.

"It doesn't concern you…" I said as I tried to walk past him.

His arm wrapped around me and he pulled me toward him. He put me in right in front of him again but closer to him. He had one arm around my waist and his other hand supporting my back. I slightly shivered at the warmth of his large hand.

"It certainly does concern me, Rose. I don't want you going somewhere dangerous…" he murmured as his lips ran along my neck.

I was completely limp in his arms now. I didn't dare move, mostly because I didn't want to but my body wouldn't allow me to either. I could have sworn I felt a touch of tongue on my neck and it drove me mad.

"I th-thought…you didn't w-want me anymore…" I stammered as his lips were now slowly running along my jaw.

"I _need_ you with me…" was his only response.

He gently nipped at my quivering bottom lip. My breath hitched and my heart felt like it was going to explode. I no longer felt the feelings of emptiness. I was filled with warmth and I could hear my pulse ringing in my ears. He looked into my eyes, intense passion in them.

"Forever" he whispered.

He leaned in and claimed my lips. The kiss was hungry and desperate. I kissed him back, just as desperate. He moaned into my mouth, sending an electric pulse throughout my body and he moved his hands down to my waist to pull me closer to him. My hands grabbed a handful of fur and I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing the space between us completely. His hands continued to trace my body and they slipped under my shirt, the warmth so pleasant that it sent multiple shivers up and down my spine. Our tongues continued to clash in an erotic dance as I felt the electricity hum between us. I've never felt this with Sonic and I probably never would have. Our breathing was escalading and when I couldn't take it anymore, my lips slid off of his. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me into his chest. I laid my ear against his chest and listened to his irregular heartbeat.

We stayed there for quite a while and I could hear loud rumbling sounds in the distance. There was going to be a big storm.

"Amy, please don't go there. I know you promised us that you'd help us find the cure and I'm grateful that you're doing everything to keep that promise. But…it's just too dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you…" he murmured as he slowly rubbed his cheek into my hair that was no longer up in a messy bun.

I sighed into his fur, making him shudder. I pulled away to look at him.

"Shadow, please…just trust me…" I pleaded. "I will be extra careful. Just for you" I said as I poked his nose.

A small smile spread across his tan muzzled. He looked up at the dark sky and frowned.

"Extra careful" he repeated and slowly let me go. I nodded and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Be safe…" was the last thing he whispered before disappearing into the night.

I smiled the rest of the way there. I was glad that me and Shadow had sorted everything out and _I _was happy that I sorted _my_ feelings out. Now, I had to push these thoughts away for a while.

Now, I was going to face The Hunters. I felt a few drops of rain before I came up to the building. I jogged the rest of the way and opened the glass door.

It was bright inside and the only thing in the main entrance was the reception counter and a couple of couches in the corner. Everything was plain. Light walls, light couches, light everything. The receptionist was a gray cat with lavender eyes. She had a white muzzle and was talking on the phone. Behind the counter, the large logo was the most vibrant. Underneath, it said "Improving our strengths". I frowned at the comment, completely disagreeing with it. I walked toward the counter, thinking of what I was going to say. The cat looked up at me and quickly finished her conversation.

"Can I help you?" she asked me while raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, I'm new here and I wanted to apply…?" I said.

"Well, the introductory program started ten minutes ago but I don't think you've missed too much" she said smiling at me. She took out a black card from her drawer and handed it to me.

"This will get you into the room. Normally, we're not suppose to give these to people but since you're late, I suppose it wouldn't be too much trouble".

She also handed me a map along with the plastic card. She took out a marker and circled a square on the map.

"On floor 2 you'll find the room" she said. I smiled at her and thanked her.

I wasn't expecting this to be so easy.

I entered the elevator and was deciding if I was actually going to go to the program. I decided that I could get some more useful information from it so I pressed 2. I arrived within a few seconds and saw a sign on the wall.

"WELCOME" said the sign and I took out the map. I walked down the small hallway and looked into the glass window. I stopped breathing when I saw Jacob in front of the "class", pointing to some charts. I quickly turned around and headed back to the elevator.

If Jacob saw me there, he would have definitely suspected something.

I looked around at the closed doors and saw that they all had a little scanner beside them. I took out the black card and decided to test it out. I put it under the scanner and the little light on it turned from red to green. I reached for the knob and it opened.

I smiled. I wasn't going to go in there because it most likely didn't have what I needed. I headed to the elevator. What I needed were records of some sort that explained their experiments. I entered the elevator and looked at all the numbers. They were labeled from 1-20. I bit my lip, undecided. It would take me a while to find what I was looking for.

My attention suddenly turned to a little legend above the buttons.

_Perfect _I thought to myself. I ran my finger through all of the labels.

I stopped at the one that said INFORMATION FLOOR – 13. I pressed the number and waited for the elevator to arrive. When it did, I poked my head outside the hall to make sure it was empty.

I stepped out and looked around. The hallways were slightly larger and everything was white. I heard voices coming around from the corner and quickly backed away into a corner, where I was out of sight.

Two young men were talking amongst themselves. They each wore lab coats and they had thick framed glasses. One man carried a clipboard in his hand while the other had rubber gloves in his.

My heart thudded as I waited for them to leave. I heard the elevator open and close with the men inside. I let myself breathe again and checked for anymore people. I walked quickly down the hall, glancing at the labeled doors along the way.

I stopped in front of one that said RECORDS. I took out the card and ran it through the scanner. It accepted it and I quickly opened the door. I shut it quietly behind me and leaned my back against it. I looked around the dim room.

Filing cabinets filled the room and a small desk with a lamp was right in the middle. I looked at all of my options and opened one of the cabinets. Luckily, they weren't locked or anything. I realized that the folders were dated and these ones were too old. I opened at least three different cabinets before I found one that was recent. I slowly took it out and it was filled with papers.

I opened it and skimmed through it. I saw the names SONIC THE HEDGEHOG & SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG.

I went to the desk and sat on the small stool. I turned on the small lamp and placed the folder on the table. I opened it and saw information on a vaccine. It was too complicated to understand and thought that Tails would understand this. I should have brought a camera or something to take a picture of the document. I realized that I didn't know how Sonic became a werehog. I looked for his record and found it.

In the corner of the page, was a picture of him. I read the small paragraph in the middle of the page.

_A chilidog stand was set up away from the city. Trap succeeded as the hedgehog was immediately lured into it. As he ate, Greg Jones managed to successfully shoot him from behind a bush in the distance….  
_

I couldn't read anymore. I thought that it wasn't really important anyway. I needed to use my time well because I couldn't stay here for a long time. I skimmed through a few more papers and saw one labeled "Purpose". I skimmed through it and read a small sentence that outlined the entire thing.

"Purpose is to train them and hand them off to the military."

My eyes widened. They were going to hand them off to the military? A sickening feeling bubbled in the bottom of my stomach. I looked at the bottom and saw the procedure.

Step one: Target them.  
Step Two: Inject the formula into them.  
Step Three: Leave them alone for approximately 7 days.  
Step Four: Find their current location.  
Step Five: Capture them and enclose them with security supervision.  
Step Five: Inject solution once more to make the change irreversible.  
Step Six: Contact military.  
Step Seven: Deliver them to military headquarters.  
Step Eight: Have the-

"Get her!" yelled a voice.

I whipped my head around to see Jacob with several other men making their way towards me. They grabbed my arms and tied them with ropes.

"L-Let me go!" I screamed in panic. The taped my mouth shut but I still screamed. My throat felt raw from screaming so much but I continued. I squirmed out of their grasp and tried to escape. I tripped over my own feet and landed on the hard, metallic, floor.

_You're so clumsy when you're in danger! _I mentally scolded myself.

I looked up at Jacob, who was smiling down mischievously at me. Tears spilled down my eyes as the men picked me up and carried me away. 

_Shadow..._was the last thing I remembered as darkness shrouded my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

_**NOTE: **dont you hate when someone stops writing at a really good part? i sure do and i know how killer suspense can be! i couldnt even wait to post the next chapter up XD  
i know some things dont make much sense right now, like how shadow forgave amy so quickly but it will at be revealed in the next chapter, which is the last chapter btw...  
anyway, this chapter contains some violence so rated T!  
so lets give it up for chapter 11, the second last chapter!_

* * *

_(Shadow's P.O.V)  
_I was lying on Amy's bed, listening to the _pitter patter _of the rain.

I couldn't help but feel like something was terribly wrong. I kept trying to push the feeling away but it just kept nagging at me. The worst part about it was that I felt that it had something to do with Amy. _She said she would be careful…she's fine_ I kept trying to tell myself but I knew I couldn't deny it any longer.

I got up and ran to the door. When I opened the door, I saw the pouring rain along with lightning illuminating the night sky.

I closed the door and ran to Tails workshop. I was going to need some help and I was going to get Sonic to help me.

My paws hit the puddles and the slippery forest bed. The wind had picked up since I was last outside and it burned my eyes as I ran but I kept going. I was only outside for a few seconds and already I was drenched. I arrived at the door step and was surprised to see Sonic step out.

He saw me and ran towards me.

"Something's wrong" he said, concerned.

"You feel it too?" I asked him.

He nodded. I was now extremely worried. I couldn't bear the thought of Amy getting hurt.

"She went into town" I said in a shaky voice.

"Let's go then" he told me as he started for the trail.

I followed after him and we ran all the way down the path. The thunder shook the ground and the lighting lit up everything. The weather was certainly not helping with the situation. We exited the woods and ran through the park.

"What now?" asked Sonic.

"Try to catch her scent. I can already smell it" I said as I sniffed the air.

"That's going to be a really hard, Shadow..." said Sonic.

"Just try. For her" I told him.

He nodded and we both followed her scent. As we ran through the city, I could hear people screaming and running away from us. I didn't pay any attention to them. My mind was completely focused on finding Amy.

I caught a whiff of a faint scent, but it was far too faint. It came from a large building and I quickly realized that it was The Hunters headquarters.

"Shadow, this way!" called out Sonic. I followed him and the scent was strong. It was also mixed with several different scents and it made my blood boil. If these people hurt her in any way, I could be sure to break their necks.

**No one** was going to hurt _my_ precious Rose.

I continued to follow him and we were finally led to a small, abandoned warehouse. We had followed correctly because the scent was very strong. Sonic tried to open the door but the door was closed shut.

"It's locked" called Sonic.

I grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him aside. Without wasting any more time, I stood up, lifted my arm and smashed the door open with one hit. The thunder rumbled and the lightning outlined my shadow as I stood by the door. Inside, I saw two men holding some needles and Amy was tied to a chair, unconscious. I couldn't help but whimper.

She was looked life-less…

I turned my head to the men, furious. My body was shaking uncontrollably as I made my way towards them. My breathing was hoarse and my chest seemed to expand more and more with each breath that I took. My fist trembled violently by my sides and it would only take a few words for me to unleash all that I had.

"Ah, Shadow. Oh, and I see you also brought the blue one as well! Excellent! You both can witness the transformation of the girl…" the old one said in a mocking voice.

I snapped and charged at him. I pinned him down onto the wet, concrete ground while Sonic grabbed the other man.

"What the **hell** did you do to her?" I screamed in pure fury.

He just smiled at me, which just fueled my anger. I dug my claws into his arms and he screamed in pain as I saw blood flowing out.

"Tell me" I hissed, baring all of my fangs.

He began breathing hard. "You're….stronger than I thought…" he said in a breathless tone. "You'd serve well in the military…" he continued.

"_**ANSWER ME**_!" I yelled, all patience gone.

He cringed. "She's just sedated. She's not dead…yet" he added.

I picked him the arms and his legs dangled like a puppet. I threw him with all of my power across the concrete floor and I heard a snap followed by a scream of agony.

I turned to Sonic who had a terrified man in his grasp.

"Please…don't hurt me…" he pleaded, panic in his voice.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"J-Jacob" he stammered.

I raised an eyebrow. "_You're_ Jacob?" I asked, my tone raising a few pitches. "You were the one following Amy around?" I added in a stern voice.

"Y-yes, but it was my job! I h-have n-nothing to do with why you're like that! I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I didn't mean to do any of this…" he said as he started crying.

I snorted. "Not a cha-" I was about to say when I heard little muffled noises coming from behind me.

I turned around to see Amy looking at me with wide eyes, begging for my attention.

"Amy" I breathed as I immediately went over to her and cut off all of the ropes with my bloody claws. I gently removed the piece of tape from her mouth.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her tightly, relief finally washing over me.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't careful like I promised I would be…" she cried out.

I kissed her forehead and held her tighter. "I thought I lost you" I said, breathlessly.

She nuzzled into my shoulder and cried.

"_I_ thought I was never going to see you again" she whimpered.

"I wouldn't let them do anything to you, sweetheart…" I just told her as I stroked her back lightly.

I heard Sonic clear his throat. "Hate to interrupt, but what are we going to do about this guy?" said Sonic looking down at Jacob.

I let go of Amy but took her hand instead.

"I don't think I want to let you live after this" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"No! I'll do anything if you let me live! Anything you want!" pleaded Jacob.

Amy squeezed my hand and I looked down at her. "I have an idea" she told me. I nodded and she spoke.

"Jacob, is there a cure?"

"Yes, I have it right now" he said as he looked down at his pocket.

"Alright, here's the deal. You give them the cure and we'll forget everything that happened. If not, I'll let Shadow and Sonic do the rest…" she said as she smiled down at him.

Without hesitating, he took out a little bottle of clear liquid and a couple of needles.

"Jacob, don't do it!" yelled out the old man as he tried to make his way over to us.

I let out a roar that echoed around the entire warehouse and he stopped. Jacob flinched at first but then went over to Sonic first and injected him with the needle. When he finished he came over to me and did the same thing.

"This should take effect in a few more seconds" said Jacob as he backed looked at me and Sonic.

He was right. I started feeling slightly lightheaded and I felt my muscles being pulled again. It wasn't as painful as last time but it still hurt. Amy backed away from me and watched me transform. My arms and legs started shrinking and the claws on my fingers disappeared. I managed to look over at Sonic and he was going through the same process. The long fur was shrinking back to normal size and my fangs did as well. I felt pressure in my skull and my vision was getting blurry. I felt my head being squeezed back to normal size.

"Hang in there guys…" I heard Amy.

I felt the pain slowly starting to wear away and within a few seconds, all the pain was completely gone. I looked down at myself and I was back to normal. I was Shadow the Hedgehog once again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see Amy smiling down at me. I smiled back as I reached for her hand to hold it. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I gladly returned it as I pulled her closer.

I pulled away and looked at Sonic who was giving me a thumbs up. I smiled at him, something I would never do again. I turned to look at Jacob, who was fiddling with his fingers.

"Thank you" I said to him as he looked up at me.

"Yeah. It's nice to be a hedgehog again" said Sonic as he patted him on the back. He smiled shyly at us.

"Jacob…you traitor…" I looked up and saw the old man limping towards us with a gun in hand.

Amy gasped and I tightened my hold on her. Sonic quickly ran behind him and took the gun out of his hand. He knocked him back onto the ground and I motioned at Sonic to come.

"I'll take it from here. Watch her" I said as I handed Amy off to him.

He nodded and I made my way towards the old man. It was uncomfortable to walk because I didn't have my shoes _or _my gloves. I towered over him and glared.

"Give me on good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now" I said as I lowered my head to him.

I heard him swallow. "I…regret nothing…I did" he said as he winced in pain.

I picked him up by the neck. "If you don't regret anything, then I don't regret _this_" I said and snapped his neck. The sickening sound echoed and lingered for a few seconds. He dropped lifelessly to the ground. I heard Amy gasp and so did Jacob. I turned around and walked back to Sonic and Amy.

"Let's go" I said as I picked up Amy, bridal style.

Before I forgot, I turned to Jacob. "You're free to leave" I said.

He nodded and ran out of the warehouse and I was sure that this would be the last of him. Sonic looked up at me.

"Are we going to leave this guy here?" he pointed to the corpse lying on the ground.

"He's not my problem" I said as I walked out. I saw that the storm had subsided and the moon was out. I felt Amy nuzzle into my neck and I kissed her lightly on top of her head.

"Ready?" I asked her.

I felt her nod and started running home.


	12. Chapter 12

_waaaaaaaaaaaah! last chapter :(  
i had soooo much fun writing this and i love everyone who read this and gave me all of the positive feedback.  
my first fic came out just like I wanted it to and im very proud of it_

_so here's the very last chapter  
thanks for reading!_

* * *

He watched her sleep in his arms. He had woken up a while ago but he didn't want to wake her up. He gently stroked her hair as the sunlight shown down on her. He looked down at himself. He was once again normal and he felt at ease. He looked down once again at his princess who had risked her life for him to become normal.

He owed her his own life now, and he would always be in her debt. She started to awaken and she slowly opened her eyes to reveal her emerald orbs. Her eyes always got to him. They were his weakness. They were so soft and seemed to sparkle endlessly. She smiled when her eyes locked onto his ruby ones.

"Sleep well?" he asked her as he stroked her cheek lovingly.

She slowly nodded and looked at him. "You're really back to normal again…" she murmured.

He chuckled slightly and nodded. "Thanks to you" he replied.

He leaned in and claimed her lips with a soft kiss. When he pulled away he pulled her into an embrace. She sighed contently as she rested her head against his warm chest. They stayed like that until she broke the silence.

"Shadow, I'm still a little confused…" she started. She pulled away to look at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, clearly confused.

"Well…when you forgave me so quickly…" she said, looking away from him.

He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. "Amy, I understood what you were going through and it was completely selfish of me to get upset with you. You were going through a rough patch with Sonic and I reacted too harshly. I was selfish to get angry at you when all you've done is help me. I was just hurt because I thought you were mine and only mine. I forgot for that split second that you still needed time. But the real reason that I forgave you is that you mean everything to me. If I lost you, I would lose everything. You're too important to me for me to let go so quickly…" he said as he brought her hand to his heart.

She smiled slightly and her face turned back to a serious expression.

"Well, I still owe you an apology. I mean, I was pretty stupid to do that. I was so strong with keeping my emotions intact and to just lose my control" she said as she shook her head.

He took her face in his warm hands. "I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" he asked her, his eyes pleading.

How could she say no to a face like that? "Of course I forgive you, Shadow" she said.

He smiled at her and became a little nervous and she could tell. "Is something wrong?" she asked him, a little concerned.

"Yes, actually, there is. There's something that I haven't said directly to you and I feel like a fool for not saying this to you…" he said.

She already had a feeling what it was and butterflies fluttered in her tummy.

"Y-yes?" she stammered.

His eyes half closed and spoke. "I'm desperately in love with you, Amy Rose. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. I want you to be mine. Forever" he said as he watched her reaction.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Shadow…" she chuckled as she laid her hand against his cheek. "I love you, too" she answered as he gently wiped away the tears of joy. T

hey shared a more intimate kiss and it declared her love. Her werehog love.

THE END.


End file.
